Hearts and Clubs
by Luxsword
Summary: !SPOILS! For those who have not played Trespassers DLC. This is roughly 5 years after the basic game ending. Established relationship between Dorian X M!Lavellan. Noxx'ian has a go at sneaking into the Imperium... Yeah, go bad ideas that turn out good! Oh and smut! Few parts were improvised, hope you enjoy. May or may not continue..


So I know I have a few things going. I got sucked into dragon age inquisition a bit ago and haven't looked back... Okay so I have a little bit lol. Been trying to get something to make sense in fallout 4, it might help if I'd stop starting that over hehehe. I was taking to a friend and this story kinda made its self into itself... Yeah anyway, I hope you enjoy this, thought really hard on it. Of you want to know what Noxx'ian looks like here he is . /419375589421ce05c58133b20145b86a/tumblr_nzffchzAP71uvagswo1_ after this said, on to the story!

~-,-~

' _Sneak into the imperium they said, it'll be fun they said.'_ The albino elf was currently climbing a tree that grew, luckily close, to the Pavus estates walls. His heart raced after the day he had. ' _And my_ _stupid ass had to go along with it. What the hell am I thinking?_ ' Ian was currently yelling at himself as he climbed the old and tall tree, in the dark.

Weeks earlier he spoke to the target of his current break in, noting that if he didn't, his vhenan would be contacting him at any given moment. It would have put him at greater risk, and might have spoiled the surprise if he got caught. Half way up the tree he stopped for a breath, ' _Creators! Why is this tree so big!?_ ' He touched his pocket feeling for the small box he procured in Orlei. Last thing he wanted to lose was this.

Everything in the imperium was on the large side. He snickered wondering why all the over compensating, but realized where he was, everything was ridiculously over scaled. And shiny! He couldn't forget how shiny things were. The city sparkled and glittered, just as he thought but didn't actually expect.

Ian took a breath rubbed his left shoulder and continued his ascent. He only hoped the window he was aiming for was attached to an empty room. All he needed was the mage's mother or even one of her servants to see him and freak out. He wouldn't have the stamina to run and hide after climbing this blasted tree. And he would still have to find Dorian.

He got to the window, then nearly squealed with delight to see the object of his current insanity in the room. The human sat at a large desk glaring down at a piece of paper. An elbow on the desk's edge, fingers at his temple the with a tired look etched all over his face. He wondered if he should abort his mission, when Dorian was tired he hated being bothered, especially if he was doing something important while tired.

He sighed, ' _Guess, I'll just have to wait and come back at another time._ ' Ian was rather disappointed, this took a lot of effort to pull off. He decided to do one thing before he left. Hoping he was concealed enough in the tree, he pulled the amulet over from under the collar of his shirt. The thing was beautiful, probably the most expensive thing he owned. He and his mage spoke often through them. It was amazing when they first used them, Dorian's voice was so clear it was as if the man were right there at his side.

He rubbed the surface with his thumb, watching the magic in it spark to life in the form of a soft white glow. He hid the snicker, as he watched Dorian sit up to attention at his own amulet signaling to him of the others desire to speak with him. He seemed happier, less tired and he didn't even try to hide the smile that grew on his face.

"Amatus?" He only had a slight question in his voice, most of it was happiness and surprise.

He laughed softly, only letting his voice come out in a whisper "Hello, ma vhenan. I hope you aren't working to hard."

He was curious about the elf whispering but didn't voice the question. "I'm never working to hard Ian."

Ian rolled his eyes and sighed being able to see him and knew the truth. "Well that's good then..." Being right there he was drawing a blank, he actually had no idea what to say.

"Everything alright?" Dorian began to slightly panic. Between the whispering and the half sentences, he was drawing the worst idea from this conversation, and being exhausted wasn't helping matters. His elf was the world's largest chatterbox when they spoke, so the lack of words was unsettling.

He sighed, "I just, I-" he paused becoming frustrated, he didn't want to leave. He did notice alarm growing on the mage and just froze.

"Amatus... you're not..." The fear locked the words in his throat but he managed to struggle out the rest "Saying good-"

Before Dorian could finish, Ian panicked "What? No-" he started and stood quickly, forgetting where he was.

The limb under his feet gave way from the sudden jar and loudly broke, covering the sound of what he said. It also caused Dorian to practically jump out of his chair in shock, taking a moment before inching toward the window the sound came from. Once at the window, he squinted trying to see the tree through the glass. It was to dark out, causing him to carefully open the pane of glass pulling them in.

He readied a fire spell, if there was something big enough to break a limb, it was big enough to try something and get lit aflame. Slowly he leaned closer, trying to peer into the darkness completely missing the fingers holding the edge of the sill. That was until white hair came from under him and right at his face. All that courage he mustered up evaporated in seconds, he fell backwards releasing the most feminine screech of terror no man should ever make.

He stared blankly at the elf, that was currently pulling himself through the window. Ian paused for a breath, sitting on the sill with the most amused smirk on his face. Dorian rolled his eyes and tried to compose himself "Not a word." He said angrily receiving a snort of laughter.

He couldn't contain it and laughed a bit harder "That... was the most amazing thing I've ever heard." He slapped his knee laughing.

Dorian glared at him and stood up, brushing invisible dirt from himself and stormed over. He grabbed a long pointed ear like an angry mother, causing Ian to stop immediately and wince in pain. "I'm glad you found that amusing but what are you doing here?" He asked worried and angry that the rogue put himself in danger like this.

Before he could answer a fast knock, rapped on the door then swung open. Clearly a servant heard the commotion and most likely the scream and was checking on him. "Master Pavus is everything well?" She asked panicked. The only thing she saw was Dorian sitting at his desk doing, or rather pretending, to do paperwork.

"Yes, I'm just fine, go bother my mother. I'm sure she has a real emergency for you..." He waved her off, sounding irritated.

She took one last look around the room and bowed before retreating, closing the door behind her. Dorian sighed, he had never been so stressed. The slender elf seemed to bring it out in him. "Is she gone?" The whisper came from under the desk and Dorian sighed again backing the chair up to let him out.

No sooner than he was out he lunged at the mage, sitting on his lap, hugging him tightly and nuzzling under Dorian's chin with his nose like a cat. The affection had built up and was spilling out all over the place, Dorian just couldn't stay mad at him.

He had missed this, and hugged him back tightly. Dorian was still upset, though and sighed. "What were you thinking, Amatus?" He asked shaking his head slightly and pushing the elf away to see his face. "Why would you do something so reckless."

Ian looked like a child who broke a vase. "Not seeing you was driving me crazy!" He only slightly yelled, he was also driving everyone else crazy with all the sulking he was doing. "And... it wasn't entirely my idea." He reverted back to a child being scolded.

Dorian dropped his head back against the chair, he knew Ian was brave but not stupid. Definitely not one to just, willy nilly, break the only rule they had between them on a whim. "Who was it? I'll have the worst gift basket in history sent to them." He then smiled slightly "And the best one to. One that says 'thank you so much but if you ever give advice again and I'll melt your face.' How does that sound?" He waved his hand flamboyantly as he spoke.

The elf grinned "I'm not a snitch, you will get no information out of me." He said as if issuing a challenge.

Dorian lifted his head and a brow went up. "Are you so sure of this, Amatus?" Looking at him to as to say 'Wanna bet on that?'

Ian knew that look and began to back away. Dorian followed his movement and he didn't get far with the desk directly behind him. "Oh no, don't you dare Dorian Pavus..."

Dorian gave an evil grin, bringing his face ever closer to the terrified elf. He was bigger in size but their height was equal and very rarely was he the one in charge. He loved to be able to instill a sense of worry in his elven lover. He let his lips brush across rounded cheekbones, following the royal purple lines leading to long pointed ears.

The action resulted in a shiver and Ian closed his eyes with a flutter. "You know how this will go," his voice was soft and had a devious smile in it. "Just be a good boy and tell me, hmmm?" The nip to the tip of the elongated ear, sent chills and flushed out a shuddered breath.

Ian brought slender hands to the human's chest, the pressure of trying to push away was sad. There was meant to have some strength behind it, only having his ears assaulted drained his energy quickly. He was certain, if he had been standing, he would have hit the floor like a sack of bricks. It has happened before. "No... I-" he began, his words swirled in his head trying to find a proper order.

A warm hand made its way from the desk, and to the other side of Ian's face. Finely groomed fingers trialed the outlines of the other ear, then the jaw and to his chin. They traced the vallaslin to the elf's throat, following each line with the slightest of touch. Firm, confirming, certain 'this is real' touches were things Ian liked most. Ian was overly sensitive, so slight 'barely there' gestures drove him up the walls.

Ian groaned, although it was quite difficult he tried, managing some sense back to himself, "Do~ don't make me s~say someone elses name..." He bit his lip, opening his eyes slightly.

Dorian chuckled and planted a firm kiss on Ian's forehead. "Alright, I'll wait and get it out of you later."

The elf brought both hands up to grasp Dorians' cheeks and jaw, then brought him closer into a kiss that spoke volumes. It said ' _I missed you more than anything in this world'_ mixed with ' _I love you_ _so much I could die._ ' And everything inbetween.

The last time he saw him, the elf had his left arm literally hacked off to keep the anchor from killing him. It was gruesome, Ian fell out from the eluvian, clutching his left arm and ordered Blackwall to cut it off. With hesitation, he finally did after Ian let loose a blood curdling scream of pain, one swift cut and the arm fell and turned to stone. He touched the arm that was supposed to be missing, and felt it firm under the sleeve. It must have been the prosthetic Ian blabbed about so much, he was curious to see it but didn't want to miss a moment with those plump lips.

Everything about Ian was a curiosity to him. The first time they met, he couldn't deny, a thought that crossed his mind was ' _I wonder what that tattoo tastes like_.' Obviously it didn't taste like anything, but every time they kissed he liked to lick it. He could imagine. He also found himself jealous, whomever it was that got to put those delicate lines along the elfs lithe form must have enjoyed every moment of it.

They were precise, perfect, and lovingly placed. He mused once that it had been a lover. The blush from his remark long ago proved his theory correct. But he didn't mind, because now he could be the one to currently enjoy them. He took no time to push his hands under the rogue garment, finding warm silken skin. The resulting shiver and breathy sigh, was just a tantalizing side effect. He pulled away from their kiss, mostly to observe the needy pile of elf that sat on his desk.

It had been too long, and he could see it in the bloodstone colored eyes. They gazed at him, half lit and full of want. He could feel warmth grow in his chest, no one in his life had ever looked at him with so much... _love_. He also felt a draft cross the surface of his chest and he looked down. The cheeky little bugger, he hadn't lost his touch. Every strap and buckle was already undone, including the ones on his breeches. He knew some rogues were slight of hand, but Ian was a master.

He laughed with the shake of his head, eliciting a laugh from Ian. He gave him a playful kiss and hefted him from the desk, muscular legs wrapping and tightening around his waist. Arms tight around his neck "I take it- you're trying- to tell me something- Amatus?" He said between the assault of kisses. He walked the path a million times, but carrying someone else and barely being able to see where. It took almost all he had to keep from falling into things and making more attention causing noise.

The room was dark and with the wave of his hand several candles lit, casting a soft glow about the large room. After stumbling and bumping into a chair, Dorian found his destined location on a too large for one person bed. Misjudging his steps his knees hit before he realized, causing him to fall and Ian's weight pulled them down fast.

Ian laughed and covered his mouth fearing he was to loud. Dorian laughed into the elf's chest trying to shush him at the same time. He leaned back and looked down to Ian, who tilted his head looking up at him with so much adoration, that all the human wanted to do was keep this moment frozen in time. "Dorian?" Ian asked still smiling like a fool. He had brought both hands up to cup the sides of Dorian's face.

The Magister, of three years now, only turned his head and placed a kiss in a porcelain colored palm. So many moments he wanted to keep fresh, and so little time to memorize them all. He knew Ian would have to leave at some point, although he wanted to chain the man to his bed for the rest of their lives. But for now he wanted to rid his lover of all that leather.

Luckily, the outfit was simple and slid from place easily. The sight of the metal limb made his heart ache. He took it gently as if it were made of paper, feeling and watching it respond to his touch. His lover sacrificed so much of himself for the world, and not a person seemed to care after it was all over. He had told him once that no one would thank him. For the most part it was true, only very few actually did. For now he placed a simple kiss to the tip of the cold fingers and continued his mission.

Careful hands worked the cloth pieces and buckles loose, as he leaned forward kissing and nipping any exposed skin he could find. The low sighs and moans he received were the most delightful music he'd heard in a long time. The moment he found a pink nipple, fingers found his hair.

Ian gasped and tugged the lengthened brown locks. Arching his back ever so slightly, when a warm hand cupped him over his breeches and began to firmly knead. He moved and adjusted, so Dorian could remove his garments. Ian gave a soft giggle, grabbing him and hauling him up to kiss him deeply. He gave a slight push to the mage robes, signaling his desire for them to go elsewhere.

He'd banish them to another plane of existence of Ian asked him to, but the floor would do just fine.

"Ar lath ma... Ma vhenan." Ian whispered biting his lower lip then kissed the human firmly.

All this time and he still had no idea what that meant. He'd asked, but very few of the elves in his home knew, the ones that did would blush and walk away from him quickly. He shook it off and decided to let it remain a mystery. He knew it was a sentiment of love, by the way Ian would say it, so it didn't bother him that much.

His body jolted, feeling slider fingers dip into his breeches and stroke him the best they could in the confined space. He dropped his head on the pale chest beneath him and groaned. The same hands halted their progress to shimmy loose the beeches from their place at bronzed hips, the silky smalls gave little protest. As the hands returned, beginning to work their own magic on his hardening cock, Dorian bit lightly into his love's neck with a low growl.

He could only guess the expression on Ians face. Smirky grin, eyes watching him, pupils blown, face flushed with bright shades of pink blushing his cheeks and ears. He lifted his head to see and was a hundred percent correct. His control was ruining low as it was, three years is a long time and this display was chipping away at his resolve. He thrummed the black leather of Ian's breeches and pulled at them.

He jerked swiftly, causing Ian to laugh into the back of his hand. The second he shimmied from his own breeches, Ian was tipping him over pinning him to the bed. The rogue found a place to rest kneeling between Dorian's thighs. Plump lips and slider hands trying to kiss and caress every inch of skin, trailing their way south. "Amatus.." He moaned out when those lips found his cock. Hard and leaking, now being swallowed after a lick to the sensitive tip.

One hand found a place to rest in snow white locks, the other to his mouth where he bit down on a whitening knuckle. White hot flashes surrounded his vision, he hadn't even realized how hard he was tugging at the elf's hair. Ian didn't mind, he'd fought dragons, mutated templars, darkspawn magisters, a bit of hair pulling was a grand reprieve. Ian moaned, causing the fingers to tighten in his hair and he smiled best he could with his mouth full. Even when Dorian began to lightly buck, trying to get more sensation by forcing himself further down the elf's throat.

When he pulled off, he gave a one last kiss to the tip, the mage could have lit him on fire for stopping. And just when he was so close too. The look he gave made Ian chuckle, "Patience, it is a virtue isn't it?" He reprimanded, the smile not leaving his face. He looked around and spotted his belt grabbing it up and removing a vial of oil.

"Patience is reserved for those who have it, Amatus." He said with a breathy sigh.

Ian laughed again "Does this mean you missed me, or just the sex?" He asked popping open the vial and liberally coated his fingers and Dorian's twitching cock.

He leaned up on his elbows to watch his lover work. "Would I be presumably to greedy if I said both?"he answered with a smirk.

"I suppose not." He said straddling the human at the hips, the wider hip set had him splayed obscenely further. He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now, just watch." He whispered leaning back up.

Dorian twitched a brow up as he did as instructed. Ian had straightened, his left arm reaching behind himself and circled his hole. His right holding his balls and dick up from obstructing the view. He kept his eyes on Dorian momentarily, watching the human watch him. Stormy eyes trailed from top to bottom, where they were intended to be. He enjoyed the look he received, when he plunged one of the metal fingers inside.

The coolness of the mint infused oil did nothing to overpower the cold of the metal digit, causing a delightful chill to run the length of his body. Dorian brought his hands to rest on Ian's hips, the sight had him tilting his head and chewing on his lower lip. His grip tightening slightly as he watched a second then third digit work their way in. The way Ian moaned and shivered, hips jolting, while he fucked himself with his fingers, made the magister want to flip his amatus and pound him into the mattress.

He knew Ian had other ideas and resisted. This patience thing was paying off, the slurp the fingers made, the heavy breaths, and the sights he saw. If he did what he had wanted to, he would have missed this. At this point his elf was dripping sex, it was in his voice, his eyes, every inch of his form. He almost thought Ian intended to come from this but was surprised when he slowed and stopped, removing the soaked fingers and leaned forward.

Ian kissed him hungrily, which he returned in kind. Tongues dancing, drool escaping the corner of Ian's swollen mouth. If the Maker wanted to take him now he would go, not happily but content. With one last lazily placed kiss to the corner of smiling lips Ian sat up. Dorian winced when his neglected cock was taken hold of, given a few strokes and positioned till the tip could kiss the elfs twitching hole.

In blinding white flashes and a sudden sharp inhale, head flying back, Ian seated himself in one swift motion. The feeling of being filled made him shake, and a smile stretched at his lips.

The pressure Dorian applied to his hips would no doubt leave bruises, his own head falling back at the suddenness of the action. And when Ian began to move, a moan escaped from deep within him somewhere. He had to will his head to move and eyes to open, when he did they locked with large red ones. When everyone would suggest he was trying to take the Inquisitors soul, they had no idea how much it was the other way around.

Every time he met those eyes, they seemed to peer right through him and if he didn't know any better, would believe they were siphoning his soul bit by bit. If his soul was an object he could touch, he'd hand it over to Ian, no questions asked. He shifted, sitting up a bit more, drawing his knees up slightly.

Ian never lost a motion, but knew what Dorian wanted. Bringing his hands up, one to destroy dark hair the other to grasp at darkened shoulders. He kissed the human sloppily. Biting, moaning, breathing hard, sweating just enough to cause skin to become slick and glisten under the candle light. And the elven words, those beautiful words from a long lost past, being used in the most profane way with his name mixed in. Words that would more than likely cause the maker himself to blush, flowed from the elf.

"Dor~ Dorian, Ir sumeil." He cried, clinging tightly. His orgasm spilling forth, being slathered around between their bodies. His body jerking, jolting, relaxing just slightly.

It was then Dorian moved them, saw his opening and placed Ian into his back. He was so close but wanted so much more, pushing the urge to release back a bit. He began slowly, making every minute left last. Leaning forward, kissing Ian's neck, nipping at overly sensitive skin. Between the delicious way Ian moaned his name, to the lewd way the elf gazed at him. He couldn't hold it in any longer, his thrusts becoming struggled, he took Ian into a deep longing kiss while releasing himself deep within his elf.

The kiss was broken when he lowered his head onto Ian's chest, both breathing hard. Dorian could feel the thundering of a heart trying desperately to calm. No doubt his own was the same. The disconnect of pulling out, drug a shudder from both men. A soft gasp from Ian, and a groan from Dorian.

He rolled off, pulling Ian into a tight embrace, that had the elf giggling into his chest. "Ar lath ma, Dorian, ma vhenan." He whispered before he sighed. In the after sex glow he brought the metal arm to run small circles on Dorian's chest. When he realized he tried to move it away slowly, only to have it caught. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

Dorian chuckled and kissed the knuckles. "Can you feel that?" He asked while examining it.

He shrugged "Sometimes, I think I do." He held it out extending the arm and flexing, wiggling the fingers. "It's just, strange to look at some times." He sighed.

"It is rather incredible. And it moves how you want it to?" He was fascinated, taking the hand once again, flipping it around.

Ian laughed, "I certainly hope so, or it's very perverted." Thinking back to what he did with it earlier.

The observation almost made him blush. "Yes... Well, that's a good point." He coughed slightly. He rubbed his face, then his features lit with remembrance. "So... How about you tell me that name now?" The grin became menacing once again.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, too tired to put up a fight. "It was... Well it was practically everyone." He shrugged, "Said I had too much time on my hands and I was driving them crazy with constantly dropping in on them." He sat up and moved for his clothes.

"Really? Then I need to make a list." He said, subconsciously straightening his moustache.

Ian snickered "Then make sure the one you send Varric is the best!" He exclaimed fastening his belt and sitting on the edge of the bed. "He was the one who actually suggested it..." He found his vest and hesitated while holding it. He was nervous, he didn't know how Dorian would respond to what he was going to ask and contemplated staying silent.

There was one other thing Varric suggested, the silver tongued dwarf tricked Cassandra with it years ago when the Inquisition was under evaluation. And he spent the last three years running the word 'marriage' through his mind over and over until he was blue in the face. Would Dorian be up for it? Was this still just a fling? A long drawn out sort of fun. He sighed, even though he thought so long about it he was still running laps in his mind about it.

Dorian picked up on the elf's hesitation. "Something on your mind Amatus? You seem troubled." He sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, watching the elf slump.

"I- there was one other thing I wanted to ask. Although, I would have liked to have had a more romantic setting..."

Dorian laughed earning a confused look, "There's a thing, more romantic than I before you naked? Perish the thought."

Ian snorted out a laugh, "I do believe you're confused with the word sexy."

"Am I?"

"Confused or sexy?"

They both laughed and came together for another kiss, while distracted Ian took out the box. When they separated, he said nothing just held it like it was his last breath of air. It took Dorian about five seconds to notice it, and reached for it absentmindedly. Ian realized and pulled it away standing quickly, a scared look etched on his face.

"Come now, you never said anything about a present," he switched positions to his knees. "I don't have anything for you, Amatus." He smirked and thought about adding 'Other than me of course.'

Ian fidgeted, and sighed. "I will completely understand if you don't want to..." He looked away before snapping back to add "And it doesn't have to be right away! You know, because you have to keep trying to fix things for it to ever be possible..." He began to pace back and forth but paused looking at the confused grin appear on Dorian's face.

"What are you getting at Ian?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat, he couldn't beat around the bush forever, it didn't exactly have a lot of leaves left. He sat back down and held the box up, fist clenched around it so when Dorian tried to take it he literally had to pry it away. He looked at Ian skeptically almost unsure if he should open it. If it caused the elf so much panic and worry he half expected a dragon to crawl out of it.

When the fear of opening the box passed, he did so slowly. It had occurred that it was jewelry of some sort, even thought it might have been something Ian made. Silly Dalish trinket of some sort. But what he saw was a golden ring, set in a purple satin cloth, fashioned in the shape of halla antlers. Among the antlers, set small rubies, two on each side of the center, and what looked like a polished piece of bloodstone directly center. The detail was quite stunning. He pulled it out and examined it, noticing the inside was inscribed _Ma'arlath_.

He sat back, biting his lip holding the ring in his lap still looking at it. He understood why it had Ian so on edge, the moment he read the inscription and realized how much it must have cost. This was no simple 'I love you so here is some jewelry,' jewelry. This was 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm willing to pay whatever price to make you happy,' jewelry.

The silence could be cut with a dull knife and when Ian didn't think he could handle any more, he moved to get up. The movement startled Dorian and he reached out grasping Ian by the wrist. "Are you..." He cleared his throat. "Are you certain, Amatus?" Dorian didn't look at him, even when the elf snapped his head around in shock. His eyes stayed trained on the ring.

Ian sat back down facing him more and gently took the ring. He took Dorian by his left hand and slowly slid the ring on the only finger that had none. It was made to go there and the fit was a testament to that. He brought his hands to the human's face turning it up to look at him. His eyes took a moment to follow, they were full of worry with what seemed to be a glimpse of hope.

Ian smiled softly and kissed him, moving a few strands of hair from the man's face. "I have never been so certain." He sighed and let him go, "My largest concern was whether you would laugh in my face or not." He said honestly. "And I'm still... Worried."

Dorian looked at him confused again. "What about?"

"You didn't say no... but you haven't said yes yet."

Dorian grabbed the smaller man and jerked him down, a yelp escaping the elf. He laughed and kissed Ian, "Yes. A million times, should I say it that many times?"

Ian narrowed his eyes but smiled. "Once is enough." He said kissing back but got up again to finish dressing. "Now, hurry and get this place in shape, I want to be able to walk into this place and not have to worry about being beaten... Or jailed, or kidnapped, or killed." He laughed, "And that would just be from your mother."

"She isn't as bad as you think. Except for the kidnap part, she would most definitely do that to you." He laughed.

He finished, pulling the gloves on and crawled onto the bed next to Dorian. The man had almost fallen asleep, but wrapped his arms around Ian, holding his ear to his chest. The most content smile suck on his face. "I have a confession," he started, his smile dropping slightly, the 'Hmmm?' From the elf vibrated through the fabric of his clothes into his ear. "I- I had been waiting for you to do this. But after this long I was more sure that you would rather find someone else." He sighed "As lovable as I am, I know it's not easy for you."

"That's true..." He said flatly causing the magister to sit up swiftly and look at him carefully. Ian chuckled "But, when have you ever known me to do anything the easy way?"

The breath he held released instantly and he fell back practically exhausted. Being with Ian was a battle of wits while fighting four dragons and trying to play wicked grace. Ups, downs, twists and turns, breathtaking, and at times heart stoppingly terrifying. And at some point someone loses their money, while being electrocuted.

"You are a wretched, wretched elf." He yawned, feeling Ian crawl to his side.

"Only in the best way." He giggled, placing a kiss to the man's cheek. He sighed and moved to get up, the closer it got to morning the harder it would be to get out safely.

When Ian sat up, Dorian groaned. "Do you have to leave already?" He asked sounding heartbroken.

Ian looked as heartbroken as he felt, but leaned in for one last kiss, "If I could stay, you know I would." He started shuffling to the edge of the bed to gather what was left of his things.

"Just don't steal anything as you go." He joked, flipping a dismissive wave through the air.

Ian just laughed "The only thing I'd steal, I already stole." He shook his head "Anyway, I think I better go before I get caught."

When Dorian didn't retort, he made his way to the door. Dreading the climb back down the damn tree. He opened the window and reached out grabbing hold and made the descent, upon reaching the ground his communication crystal gleamed and chimed. It nearly caused his heart to stop, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, well almost." He sounded on the verge of passing out.

Ian sighed, "Did I forget something?" He asked checking himself over but found nothing missing, except the oil vial.

It was silence for a few moments, he laughed softly and was about to put the amulet back under his shirt when he heard a sigh and paused. "I love you, Amatus... And that's all I'm saying."

Ian fell back against the tree about to burst into tears, almost five years and not once has the human said those words. He contemplated climbing back up but decided against it. He let out the softest laugh he could, the dam broke loose. "Now who's the wretched one?" He whispered and took off, a little lighter of step, it felt as though the weight of it all had instantly vanished.


End file.
